Days Go By
by iamRAWRkaythanks
Summary: AU. They are werid. Crazy. Dysfunctional. But they're a family nonetheless. This is how they met. Akatsuki fic ft. fem!Dei.
1. Part Konan Pein Zetsu Kakuzu

_**Days Go By  
.::a fic for everyone who adores the Akatsuki::.**_

**_Part One  
.::PeinxKonan::._  
**They were all pretty sure it began with Pein and Konan. Scratch that-they all knew it began with the orange-haired male and the blue-haired female.

Ask anyone (okay, maybe not everyone...definately don't ask Zetsu or Itachi. Or Hidan. Or Kakuzu. Or...You know what, just stick to asking Deidara or Tobi, okay?). The chemistry was there. It had been there for a while. It probably would still be there in twenty years.

They started it. They started the family (later Hidan would snigger that the two were "Mommy and Daddy", and that Konan wasn't "mommy". He got whacked for his efforts) that was to grow to become the ten of them. The Akatsuki.

**--PeinxKonan-PeinxKonan-PeinxKonan--**

The story went that the two met in the tiny coffee shop that Konan worked in, back when they were college freshmen. It continued that Pein spilled hot, boiling coffee all over her white uniform, just to get her number.

But who believed rumors, anyways?

**--PeinxKonan-PeinxKonan-PeinxKonan--**

It was a sweltering, hot afternoon during Konan's first year at Konoha State University, and she had just finished working, and had just arrived at her dorm, only to find Pein streched out on her full-sized bed.

"What're you doing here?" She asked, blinking in surprise.

"Waiting for you," He said in a tone that implied it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She blinked at him. "Why didn't you hang out with your other friends? Zabuza and...uh..." She could only remember Zabuza at the moment.

He waved it away. "Didnt feel like it. Wanted to be with you."

Deep down, she was touched.

**--PeinxKonan-PeinxKonan-PeinxKonan--**

It was maybe mid-March, and the two were outside the University, laying down on a patch of grass in the campus.

Konan sat up suddenly, reaching out towards her pierced friend's soft orange hair, and weaving her fingers in the locks of unburning fire.

"Konan?" He asked when she didn't respond.

"Its too quiet," She said after a pause. "We're silent."

She didn't have to say anything else. He knew what she meant.

He sat up, scooted closer to her, and placed his arm around her shoulders.

The two watched the sunset in complete and utter silence.

**--PeinxKonan-PeinxKonan-PeinxKonan--**

The next day, she came home to her dorm to find an orange-ish white origami rose on her desk, along with a note proclaiming "I'll swing by later."

She smiled slightly and placed the rose in her hair, fingers hesitating over it slightly before going to find her textbooks so she could study.

**--PeinxKonan-PeinxKonan-PeinxKonan--**

_**.::Zetsu::.**  
_Everyone agreed that it was Zetsu that came next.

It was Zetsu, with his green hair, albino skin, and his oddity to dress in half-black-and-half-white clothes, who started to break the silence.

**Zetsu-Zetsu-Zetsu--Zetsu-Zetsu-Zetsu**

Konan met Zetsu in her chemistry class.

Of course, she'd always known he was there, but she didn't even really think about him until the urge to adopt some one else (it had been her adopting Pein, instead of the other way around) became overwhelming.

She approached him about a week after the day in the campus grass.

She stuck out her hand, looked him straight in the eye, and said, "Konan."

He eyed her, and then slipped his hand into hers, saying, "Zetsu."

She then gripped his hand tightly and, it being lunch, dragged him outside to the place where she and Pein ate lunch.

Pein took it rather well, bless him.

**Zetsu-Zetsu-Zetsu--Zetsu-Zetsu-Zetsu**

It was quiet, still. It was maybe the seventeenth day after that first "eat-lunch-with-us" meeting, and nothing had really changed except Zetsu hanging out with Pein on the days Konan had to work late.

That is, until the eighteenth day, when Konan came back from her shift to find both Pein AND Zetsu on her bed.

"..." She stared at them. "Something I can do for you?"

"We missed you," Zetsu said in his creepier voice, and happiness filled Konan's chest.

"Oh," She said. "Well, I, in think I have origami paper around here somewhere..."

(No matter what Konan or Pein or a mysterious paper crane collection says, Zetsu would like to firmly point out that he doesn't do origami. Period.)

That was the day Zetsu began to break Konan and Pein's silence.

**Zetsu-Zetsu-Zetsu--Zetsu-Zetsu-Zetsu**

_**.::Kakuzu::.  
**_After that day, the three began to hang out more and more. Zetsu proved to be a great friend, giving help with homework to both, origami roses (that he insists he DID. NOT. MAKE) to Konan, and piercing ornaments to Pein.

However, the three agreed that it was still too quiet.

This, everyone knew, is where Kakuzu came in.

**--Kakuzu-Kuzu-Kakuzu-Kuzu-Kakuzu--**

Konan met Kakuzu while working at her job...arguing over the price of coffee.

"This is ridiculously overpriced," He said, glaring at her. "I am NOT paying seven bucks for a small coffee."

She sighed. "Then go make your own coffee. Do you do this to everyone?"

Grudgingly he handed over the money, and she nearly thrust the cup into his hands. "I never wanna see you again."

"Good. Cause you won't."

Looking down at the cash register, she realized she had overpriced his coffee.

Irony.

**--Kakuzu-Kuzu-Kakuzu-Kuzu-Kakuzu--**

By some odd twist of fate, Zetsu and Kakuzy became friendly aquantices.

Needless to say, Konan was not happy.

"Whats he doing here?" She spat at Zetsu.

"I invited him," the albino said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Coffee girl," Kakuzu said, unfazed. "Did you know your shop is the most expensive in the area?"

Konan was glad Pein wasn't there at the moment, leaving her free to kick Kakuzu's money-loving ass.

"I will never purposely upset you," Zetsu said calmly as Kakuzu groaned in pain on the grass.

"Good," Konan smiled. "Oh look, here comes Pein."

**--Kakuzu-Kuzu-Kakuzu-Kuzu-Kakuzu--**

And so the four's freshmen year at KSU ended, with finally a little noise in Pein and Konan's lives.

**_---Pein---Konan----Zetsu---Kakuzu---_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto related._

**It's been a while since I've posted anything Akatsuki related...and I still have no idea why I did. -sweatdrop- I just felt like it. So i did.**

**I love this one, especially my "adopting" Konan. Yayz~.**

**_Problem: _I'm going to make either Deidara or Itachi female, just cause I don't want Konan to be the only girl and I'm not adding in another character unless it is nessecary. So, that poses this question:**

**Who would you rather have be female?**

**Deidara**

**OR**

**Itachi?**

**Now, if you would please leave a lovely review on your way out, it would be much appreciated!**

**(No flames please)**

**Pein-Konan-and-Bears-Oh-My,**

**An Order Of RAWR**


	2. Part Kisame Sasori Hidan

_**Days Go By  
.::a fic for everyone who adores the Akatsuki::.**_

_**Part Two.  
.::Kisame::.**_  
Kisame, everyone clearly recalled, was the next to enter the group. He, everyone pointed out, started the bickering.

That didn't mean he continued it.

**--Kisame--Kisame-x-Kisame--Kisame--**

It was sophomore year now for Pein, Konan, Zetsu, and Kakuzu, and Konan was getting that adoptive mother feeling back in her system.

Kakuzu blew it off, telling her it was sophomore fever. Zetsu then asked why he didn't have it and, when no response from the money-lover came forth, encouraged Konan to "go adopt".

Oddly enough, it turned out that Pein found the potential "adoptee".

**--Kisame--Kisame-x-Kisame--Kisame--**

Pein met Kisame through his defense class.

Several of the other young adults were making fun of Kisame because of his blue skin and hair.

Pein had stepped forward, kicked the bullies asses, and then proceeded to inform Kisame that he was going to come with him after class.

**--Kisame--Kisame-x-Kisame--Kisame--**

Konan was absolutely fascinated by Kisame.

Kakuzu muttered something about "sophomore fever". Pein whacked him over the head.

Konan then proceed to bombarge Kisame about his classes and whatnot, after which declaring "We're adopting him".

Kakuzu wasn't very happy about that.

Needless to say, Konan didn't count his opinion.

But that's life.

**--Kisame--Kisame-x-Kisame--Kisame--**

Several days later, after Konan's early shift was over, she ran to their lunchspot to find Zetsu and Pein reading quietly against a tree, and-

Kisame and Kakuzu bickering like they were siblings.

A smile lifted on her face, and she trotted the rest of the way towards them, plopping down in the spot between Pein and Zetsu that was HERS, and pulled out a book, the voices of Kakuzu and Kisame becoming her white noise.

**--Kisame--Kisame-x-Kisame--Kisame--**

_**.::Sasori::.**_

Everyone clearly remembered that Sasori was the transfer student, halfway through Konan, Pein, Zetsu and Kakuzu's sophomore college year, and when Kisame was still new to KSU.

He was another "quiet link", although he tended to switch back and forth.

**-Sasori--Sasori--Sasori--Sasori--Sasori-**

It just so happened that Sasori was switched into Zetsu's art class. During that whole first period together, Sasori stared straight at the back of Zetsu's head the entire time.

It was rather unnerving to the albino.

After the bell rang Sasori walked straight up to Zetsu, and said, "I want to draw you. Can i?"

"…" Zetsu had no response to that except to say

"Yes."

**-Sasori--Sasori--Sasori--Sasori--Sasori-**

Konan was resting against the tree, Pein next to her, Kisame and Kakuzu bickering, when Zetsu walked up with Sasori in tow.

Dead silence followed.

"Who's that?" Kisame finally asked.

Zetsu replied, "Sasori Akatsuna. The transfer. Konan, can we adopt him?"

Sasori said nothing.

Konan started. "Uhm…sure."

Zetsu turned back to Sasori. "You can draw me now."

Sasori blinked, before pulling out his sketchpad.

**-Sasori--Sasori--Sasori--Sasori--Sasori-**

Weeks went by, and Sasori started to become more and more of a part of the circle.

However, he still didn't eat lunch with them fully, opting instead to split his week between them and his artists friends.

However, everyone stared blankly when he showed up on a Monday, skipped his Tuesday, came on Wendsday, and skipped Thursday.

Finally, on Friday Kisame asked, "What are you doing?"

"I want to spend more time with you guys," He said.

"…" There was silence.

"Spend all week with us," Zetsu said.

And, come next week, he did.

**-Sasori--Sasori--Sasori--Sasori--Sasori-**

_**.::Hidan::.**_

The fact that Hidan was the last one to join that year was clear in all Akatsuki minds. He was also one of the most…eccentric to join.

Not that they weren't all eccentric.

_**--Hidan--Hidan--Hidan--Hidan--Hidan--**_

Hidan was brought into the group by Kakuzu, who griped for several months about having the rabid cult-fanatic tail him constantly, groaning about how "Jashin-sama" was the ultimate.

It's a good thing Hidan seemed to feel no pain.

**--Hidan--Hidan--Hidan--Hidan--Hidan--**

"Your fucking sexy," was the first thing the platnium blond had said to Kakuzu.

The money-lover blinked. "...Thanks."

And, in the middle of a bustling hallway, Hidan said "Fuck me."

**--Hidan--Hidan--Hidan--Hidan--Hidan--**

Konan listened patiently as Kakuzu ranted about some freshman. The two had come to an agreement and Konan felt rather motherly, listening to her "child's" problem.

"I think it's rather sweet," She said.

Kakuzu stared at her, and she patiently explained.

"He likes you," She said, having a sudden feeling that she would be having this conversation again wash over her. "He doesn't know how to express it. He'll probably cling to you. Oh! I wanna meet him."

**--Hidan--Hidan--Hidan--Hidan--Hidan--**

And that, along with the fact the platnium blond did cling to Kakuzu, is how everyone else got to meet Hidan.

Kakuzu showed up at the lunch spot one day with Hidan literally clinging to his arm.

Dead silence reigned, before Kiame, who'd been having an unusually civil conversation with Sasori leapt to his feet and cried, "Maniac!"

Hidan detached himself from Kakuzu, and with a snarled "Sharkbait!", got in Kisame's face.

Pein remarked, "It seems Kisame knows our visitor."

Konan shut her book. "So it does." she got up from her sitting position, strolled over to the two bickering nineteen-year-olds, and shoved herself in between them.

"What the FUCK?" Hidan said.

She observed him, then plastered a smile on her face. "I like you! We're keeping him!" She announced to everyone.

Hidan smirked. "Damn straight you are."

Kakuzu sank to his knees and began crying, mumbling something about "stupid effing clingy cult fanatics."

**--Hidan--Hidan--Hidan--Hidan--Hidan--**

And with that, Konan and Pein's second year at Konoha State University ended, with a little more family, chaos, and loudness in their lives.

_**Konan-Pein-Zetsu-Kuzu-Kisa-Saso-Hida**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

**Omg, I made Sasori a stalker. Oh noes.**

**I :luffles: my Hidan. Yesh, I love (and hate) the way he turns out when I write him. -sighness-**

**Konan's is so motherly. Yayness~**

**So far, Deidara's in the lead of becoming a girl. Let me know if you want Dei, Ita, or BOTH of THEM to become a girl.**

**(Didn't see that coming, did you?)**

**Random Thing: They're in college, dudes and dudettes. Not high school.**

**Please leave your wonderful thoughts and comments!**

**(aka REVIEW ME!)**

**Luv,**

**An Order of RAWR**


	3. Part Itachi Deidara Tobi

_**Days Go By  
.::a fic for everyone who adores the Akatsuki::.**_

_**Part Three.  
.::Itachi::.**_  
Before Konan, Pein, and Konan's "adoptees" knew it, summer ended and their group's third and second years began.

Konan, if you'll ask her, recalls, with utter fondness, Itachi's...er, introduction into the group quite clearly...

So does Kisame. But he keeps his mouth shut.

**--Itachi--Itachi--Itachi--Itachi--Itachi--**

It was, perhaps, the third day into the newest year for our Akatsuki (Konan had left the naming of their group up to Pein, a decision she deeply regretted after thirty-six hours of Pein nonstop calling her) and Kisame was at his locker, furiously fighting with the (damned) thing.

"Hnn."

Kisame turned around and raised an eyebrow at the male behind him. He was pale and skinny, with long black hair kept together loosely. His onyx eyes dared the shark-loving man to snicker at his long, puff-sleeved, feminine shirt, tight jeans that had pink flowers on the legs, silver earrings, and, best of all, a ribbon tied around his gathered hair.

The male, obviously not wanting a conversation, slammed his hand on the locker door, said "It was a dare," and walked away.

The metal door swung open with ease.

**--Itachi--Itachi--Itachi--Itachi--Itachi--**

Konan was the next to have an encounter with Itachi. She, being the lovely person she was, had been signed up by her teachers to be "support" for incoming freshmen, although she hadn't been informed of that fact..

She was in her dorm by herself, a rare fact, messing with the origami rose Zetsu had given (NOT MADE!) her, when the door swung open and there he was.

"I don't need this," He informed her harshly, near-glaring at her. "I can handle the schoolwork, the pressure, the-"

"And may I inquire just who are you?" Konan inquired, fixing him with a harsh-mother look.

He stared back at her. "you're not Konan Rose?"

"I am, I'm just wondering who you are and WHAT you're doing in my room, not that I mind, anyones welcome, as long as they can handle Pein's jealousy-"

"You're telling me you don't know?"

She huffed, exasperated.

Something along the lines of a smirk slipped on his face. "Im Itachi Uchiha, and you'll never be seeing me again."

And then he was gone.

**--Itachi--Itachi--Itachi--Itachi--Itachi--**

"He's lost," Konan said to Sasori the next day. Everyone, as per usual, was at their little lunch spot. Kisame and Hidan, also per usual, were arguing at the top of their lungs. "He needs someone."

"And what do you want me to do about it?" The artist said dryly.

Konan raised an eyebrow. "I know he's in your math class."

The redhead sighed. "Fine. FINE."

**--Itachi--Itachi--Itachi--Itachi--Itachi--**

Sasori cornered him the next day, blocking his way out the door. "Uchiha."

"...Akatsuna," Itachi said, the question in his eyes.

Sasori stared evenly back.

Itachi scowled.

The artist raised an eyebrow

The Uchiha finally sighed and Sasori, smirking in victory, dragged him out to the lunch area.

**--Itachi--Itachi--Itachi--Itachi--Itachi--**

"He looks gay," Hidan announced upon seeing the newest (possible) member of Akatsuki.

"Like your one to talk," Kakuzu and Pein muttered under their breaths.

Kisame broke the staring contest with Itachi he'd instigated as soon as the Uchiha'd arrived. "Hey locker boy. Thanks for the help."

"Aa."

Konan beamed and began steering Itachi towards the giant oak, and, with that, the Uchiha was officially an "Akatsuki Child".

**--Itachi--Itachi--Itachi--Itachi--Itachi--**

_**.::Deidara::.  
**_Upon a questioning of Deidara's integration into the group, Sasori's eyes will glaze over, partly in anger, partly in exasperation, and partly in an emotion he has yet to admit he has for the petite female.

**--Deidara--Deidara--Deidara--Deidara--**

It was a pleasant lunchtime at the Akatsuki lunchspot, and Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzu were actually being relatively well behaved. Besides Sasori not being there yet, everything was perfect.

"Daaaaaaaannaaaaa!"

"Brat, let go!"

Konan and the rest of the Akatsukis eyebrows raised, and the seven members occupying the space were amused.

"But dannaaaaaaa!"

Sasori, impatient and rather irritated, was trying to detach a petite little blond female who had a grip on his bag.

"Sasori's got a fucking stalker," Hidan said, impressed.

Kakuzu snorted. "Sounds like a certain someone else I know."

Hidan scowled

"For the last time, brat, let go before I make you!" The puppet-and-drawing-master threatened.

She just pouted. "You wouldn't hit a girl, would you, danna?"

Sasori's eyes glittered. "I've been known to make exceptions."

The girl huffed, let go of Sasori's bag, and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Fine. See you ah-ROUND, da-NNA." and she stomped off.

Konan blinked. "Who was that?"

Sasori scowled. "Deidara Iwa. She's a freshman focusing on art."

"Daaaaaamn," Hidan said. "She was a fucking hot little spitfire."

Zetsu threw a book at Hidan's head.

**--Deidara--Deidara--Deidara--Deidara--**

The next time the Akatsuki encountered Deidara, she was running.

The eight members of Akatsuki had gathered at their lunchspot after school just cause they could, and it was one of Konan's rare afternoons off.

"Here comes the female track team," Hidan said, sitting up. Kisame also straightened up. Konan rolled her eyes.

The members of the team began to run past their group, and Hidan began whistling.

A cleat flew out of nowhere and smacked Hidan in the head. The runners stopped running, amused and eager to see how this scenario played out.

"Fuck off, platnium asshole!" A voice yelled.

Kakuzu chuckled.

Hidan sat up again. "Oi, come out here and say it to my face!"

The runners parted, and out came Deidara, her hair shining in the light and her chest slightly heaving.

"Asshole," She growled, punched him in the face, took back her cleat, and started running again. Her fellow runners followed her lead.

Kisame grimned. "Cult boy got told."

Sasori smirked as Hidan scowled, the image of pissed off Deidara stuck in his head.

**--Deidara--Deidara--Deidara--Deidara--**

When Sasori actually started liking Deidara and not getting annoyed by her, it was seven fifteen in the morning, in the empty art room.

He'd entered, fifteen minutes earlier, to find her completely at peace and painting what looked like an explosion.

He'd just started to manage to not focus on her and focus on his own when she spoke.

"Sasori-danna?" She said, her voice light and musical, unlike the earlier tones of anger and annoying he'd associated with her.

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

Looking emboldened by the fact that he hadn't called her brat or snapped at her yet, she continued. "What're you painting?"

He met her gaze levely and observed her. Just when she looked about ready to go back to her own project, he said, "Come over and find out on your own."

She blinked, gobsmacked, but hopped off her stool and made her way over to him, peering over his shoulder. "A stream?"

He sighed. "Not just the stream. The trees, the cabin, the sky..."

"But you focused on the stream," She said, her fingers twitching as if she wanted to touch his painting.

"Just...define it as a clearing," He finally said.

She stared at him, observing him through slighlty widened eyes. Then she smiled. "Its pretty, Sasori-danna." And she made her way back to her own painting.

He stared at her back, images of her captured in his own paintings running through his mind. He shook his head.

"Deidara," He said three minutes later. "Would you like to..eat lunch with my friends and I today?"

She whipped around, staring at him in shock. "Really, danna?"

He nodded.

She smiled again. "I'd love to!"

**--Deidara--Deidara--Deidara--Deidara--**

When Sasori arrived at the lunchspot that day, smirking down at Deidara, who was getting upset at him for teasing her, Hidan's jaw dropped.

"Holy shit."

Konan smirked, dropped her book, and went over to Deidara. "Finally! Another girl! I was starting to wonder if all my male friends were gay!"

As she wrapped Deidara in a hug, Kisame, Kakuzu, and Hidan choked while Sasori, Pein, Itachi, and Zetsu smirked.

**--Deidara--Deidara--Deidara--Deidara--**  
_**.::Tobi::.**_  
Last and possibly definately least came the orange, hyperactive menace known to mankind as Tobi.

Many of the Akatsuki refuse to talk about Tobi joining the group. But that might just be because he's annoying.

**--Tobi--Tobi--Tobi---Tobi--Tobi--Tobi--**

It was a beautiful spring day when the last "official" member of the Akatsuki joined.

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!"

"Agh, get away!"

"Dei-chayn!"

The Akatsuki looked, all bemused, towards the sounds of the voices.

CRASH.

"Danna!" Deidara came sprinting towards them, her fingers immediatly grasping onto Sasori's shirt as she clung to him, her breath coming out in pants and her hair mussed up. "Save me!"

"From what?"

"DEI-CHAN!"

"That!" She eeped, ducking behind him.

Sasori stepped away from her as an orange blob came tearing their way.

"Da-OOF!" Deidara fell over, the orange blob on top of her.

"Deidara-chan! Tobi is a good boy!" The black-haired blob said.

"Off! Get off me!" Deidara started flipping out, hitting the poor freshman's head.

"Dei-chan-"

"DONT CALL ME THAT!"

Sasori blinked, sighed, and pulled 'Tobi' off Deidara by the freshman's collar. "You should respect a lady's wishes." he dropped the boy on the ground.

"What lady?" Hidan scoffed.

Deidara threw her bookbag at him.

Tobi's eyes widened, and he started flailing in joy. "You are Sasori Akatsuna-sempai!" he did something similiar to a bow, and ran off.

Sasori looked at Deidara, who was still on the ground, looking pissed, and smirked. "He really likes you, brat."

She glared. "Fuck off, danna!"

**--Tobi--Tobi--Tobi---Tobi--Tobi--Tobi--**

When, the next day, Zetsu realized he had Tobi in his class right before lunch, he set out to befriend the boy.

"Hello-Tobi, is it?"

The hyperactive boy nodded. "Tobi is a good boy!"

Zetsu looked at the innocent freshman and smirked. Bringing him to lunch would piss Deidara off, get Sasori jealous, and set off Konans motherly instincts. Plus, it helped that Tobi was rather cute too.

"Yes," Zetsu continued to smirked. "Yes you are."

**--Tobi--Tobi--Tobi---Tobi--Tobi--Tobi--**  
When Konan looked up from her book and saw Tobi clutching onto Zetsu's arm, she sighed.

"I want to adopt him," Zetsu said.

"Deidara's not going to be happy," Konan pointed out.

"So?"

She sighed, motherly instincts starting to swirl up within her. "Fine..."

When Deidara arrived, she took one look at Tobi, screamed, dropped her bag, and took off running.

**--Tobi--Tobi--Tobi---Tobi--Tobi--Tobi--  
**And so junior year for Konan and Pein ended with the extended family they had been looking for. But more is in store for them next year...

**_--Konan--Pein--Zetsu--Kaku--Kisa--Saso--Hidan--Ita--Dei--Tobi--_**

**Mwahahaha. I have returned (ish) from the dead (ish).**

**So...i was going to do both Ita and Dei as girls...but then i was being lazy and i also realized i cant write fem!Ita for shiz, so I just did fem!spitfire!p'oed!Dei.**

**...Yaaaaay...?**

**No, I really do like the way Deidara turned out as a girl. And, mwahaha, I can't what to write "her" chapter... -snickers evilly-**

**Hidan's a perv, and what do pervs get for being pervs? Stuff thrown at them (yay dei and zetsu!).**

**...Also Zetsu's kind of a pedophile...sorta...gah what is wrong with me I make all my characters WERID.**

**Review my lovely little minions! REVIEW.**

_Next up, the first couple chapter. _**That means there will either be some ZetsuTobi, PeinKonan, KisaIta, Sasofem!Dei, or KakuHidan going on next time! Care to leave your thoughts on which couple you think I'll write first? **_Correct guessers will get a basket of virtual cookies and redeemable virtual brownie points. _

**Signage-ing off-ing,**

**An Order of RAWR.**


	4. Sasori and Deidara

_**Days Go By  
.::a fic for everyone who adores the Akatsuki.::.**_

_**Part Four  
.::Sasori and Deidara::.**_

It was around the end of her freshman year that Deidara thought she might possibly like Sasori as more then a friend.

She was by herself, painting busily, humming, when she needlessly glanced downat her sketchbook.

Her hand froze and her brush dropped.

"UNNN?" She quickly blushed as her roommate, a junior named Citra, poked her head in Deidara's side and asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine, u-un," She stammered, using her body to hide the picture that had freaked her out.

The orange-haired girl raised an eyebrow, but disappeared again.

Deidara felt her blush return full on as she stared down at the picture she'd mindlessly drew in math.

"Sasori-danna," She whispered, touching the picture. She'd outdone herself-it was a perfect resemblance of the sophomore, even down to his trademark smirk.

She blushed even more furiously. There was no mistaking it; it was the kind of picture that could be drawn be someone hopelessly in love.

Fuck, She thought, rubbing her forehead. What was she going to do?

* * *

"Konan...do you, er...really like anyone, un?"

The blue-haired junior arched an eyebrow at the blushing blond freshman, who was rubbing the back of her neck, rocking on her heels, and not meeting the other female's eyes.

She smirked as it clicked. "Yes."

"Have you, uh..." Here the blond stopped again. "Told them? Unn," She barely squeaked out.

"No...I'm assuming you're trying to figure out how to tell this person you like that you like them," Konan said gently.

Deidara coughed, messing with her hair. "I am, un," She managed to spit out.

"I see. Do I know this person?"

Dead silence. Deidara turned more red.

"Alrighty then...Tobi?"

The blond choked. "WHAT? No way, un! Just...un!" The female spat out.

Konan laughed. "Sasori?"

The blond turned a furious red, hands nervously playing with her ponytail.

"Its a good thing he likes red," The motherly junior teased, before turning serious. "I won't tell you how, or when to tell him, Dei. That's up to you. Just don't let him slip away," The junior warned.

"Hai, Thank you, Konan, un."

* * *

The rest of Deidara's freshman year rushed by, and before she knew it she was a sophomore, still out-of-her-mind liking Sasori.

As much as she felt nervous seeing her crush again, she still wanted to see him, Zetsu, Konan, Itachi, and Pein again. So when the first lunch rolled around, she stuffed her books in her bag and took off running.

"DEIDARA-CHAN!" cried the hyperactive Tobi, the first to notice her.

She smiled back (he'd dropped his crush on her) and easily jogged the rest of the way to their spot, her hair swishing back and forth. "Hey, guys, un," She greeted warmly, dropping her bag in the pile of bags.

"Spitfire grew!" Hidan chuckled. "And not in the height department!"

She threw a shoe at him, and turned to say hello to Sasori.

He was all tan, and lithe but muscly. Her inner fangirl squealed; he'd gotten more... gorgeous over the summer.

"Danna!" She squealed happily, diving at him and going in for a hug. She snuggled into him as he hugged her back, before pulling away and smiling at him.

She could hear the other Akatsuki members smirking as he, himself, smirked at her. "Brat," He greeted coolly, a hint of affection in his voice.

She could feel her heart thumping wildly and she tried hard to will away her blush.

She was here, surronded by her friends, next to her crush, and she felt at home.

"Un!" She exclaimed, smacking her forehead. She began to dig through her bag, pulling out her folder. "I was bored over the summer, un..."

She passed two pictures to Konan, one of the motherly figure folding origami, the second a picture of the ten of them, at lunch, doing what they normally did.

Suddenly she was surronded by her friends, all of them demanding if she had made them pictures.

Pein's was of the orange-haired male lounging in a high-backed chair, psycholgy and lawyer books the floor.

Kisame's was of the junior sleeping in a wide, long blue bed with messed up sheets and covers tossed on the floor. The male's head rested on a giant stuffed shark, and a smaller one was dwarfed in his arms.

The next portrait was of Tobi dancing around in a candy store, a gigantic lollipop in his hands.

Itachi was beautifully portrayed studying in a dorm room, pictures displayed everywhere around the room.

Hidan's had been, to Deidara's surprise, one of the most fun to draw. The silver-haired male was placed at a club bar, head titled back as he drunk from a glass, other hand pushing a guy away from him.

Zetsu was surronded by a greenhouse, the male wandering amongest tall, green plants, a slight smile on his face.

Kakuzu's was last, the male searching amongest jean pockets for bills and coins.

Later that night, Deidara, feeling guilty for not having a picture for her danna, painted in silence.

"No portrait for me?" Sasori, across the room, broke the silence.

"I'm still working on yours," The sophomore explained. "You keep escaping me, danna, un."

The older male surveyed her through interested and affectionate eyes before nodding. "I'm sure it will be beautiful art," He offered, before turning back to his own piece.

Deidara felt her tempature rise, heat dusting her cheeks.

* * *

Soon, through a whirlwind of time and her friends, it was her junior year, she'd watched Konan, Kakuzu, Pein, and Zetsu graduate, and now she would soon be facing Sasori leave her.

She lazed about in the sunshine with Hidan, Kisame, Tobi, and Itachi-Sasori hadn't appeared yet-her legs soaking up the sun rays.

"You gonna do track again?" Kisame asked her suddenly. She blinked, looking over at him.

"Think so, un," She said, throwing her hair over her shoulder.

A few more seconds of silence reigned before Hidan began to bitch about missing Kakuzu (the two had gotten together two months before the now graduate-school-bound male had graduated from college). Deidara's eyes twitched as the platnium senior's voice turned into a whine.

Huffing, she threw a shoe at his head. "Cultboy! Shut the fuck up, un! Some of us here are still single, and would much appreciate it if you shut the hell up, un!"

Silence reigned for a few seconds before Kisame began to roar with laughter, sides shaking. Tobi soon joined in, giggling, and Hidan pouted as Deidara smiled in victory and Itachi smirked, amused.

The blond felt happy-there had been a lot of tension since the first Akatsuki graduation, and now it was starting to break, for them to begin to become whole again.

"What did I miss?" Sasori approached, eyebrow raised.

"Platnium got told by Blondie," Kisame smirked.

Deidara met Sasori's eyes, happyness bubbling up in her as his features softened as he looked at her.

* * *

It was now June, and Deidara was finding ways to constantly be around Sasori.

It was the day before he graduated, and the two artists were enjoying each other's company, taking a break from their crazy friends.

"Uhm...Danna, un?" She stumbled over the words, suddenly emboldened, for reasons she couldn't explain.

The senior looked back at her. "Hmm? What is it, brat?"

She could feel her cheeks going red, and she bit her lip. "Uhm...I, uh...I like you, un," She finally got the words out, feeling her heart sink as silence fell.

Then, the next thing she knew, she was pulled towards Sasori, his lips on hers.

Finally, he pulled back. "Stupid brat. Why didn't you say something earlier?"

She lit up in happiness, blushing a tad. "I wasn't sure if you felt the same, danna, un."

"Well...now you know I do," He said. "Brat-chan."

Deidara pouted for a moment, before going to her bag and pulling on a picture of Sasori painting in the outdoors.

"It was the first one I did, un," She admitted.

He smirked, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I know."

* * *

The blond clapped happily, bouncing on her feet as she watched the college graduates line up near the stage.

Itachi, on her left, was eagerly looking for Kisame. The two had ended up together at the beginning of the year, and seemed smitten. Tobi was on her right, eagerly texting Zetsu, as the other four members of Akatsuki had seats elsewhere. Deidara bit her lip, feeling ecstatic as she watched first Hidan, then Kisame, then Sasori cross the stage and graduate.

The female hollered, clapping loud. She'd been stupid to think she'd lose Sasori, the Akatsuki...

The only way she could lose them was to let go.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**A/N:Awwwwwwwwwwww! Yay, this made me happy... . This chapter was so fun to write. Lol...Hidan cracks me up.**

**Please review!**

**_Next Up: KisaIta or KakuHidan? _Submit your input.**

**peace,**

**An Order of RAWR**


	5. Hidan and Kakuzu

**_Days Go By_**  
**_.::a fic for everyone who adores the Akatsuki.::._**

_ Part Five: Hidan and Kakuzu_

Hidan had always been obsessed with Kakuzu, from the moment he first laid eyes on the year-older male.

And, okay, yes, he was a little awkward when it came to romantic relationship shit, so he often improvised.

How was he supposed to know Kakuzu wouldn't understand when he said "Fuck me" it meant "date me"? Not his fault.

The platnium blond sighed, slicking back his hair. Kakuzu was now a senior-it was his last chance to attempt to seduce the other male.

Hidan clutched his fists. Holy Jashin, how was he supposed to do this without seemingly like a giddy schoolgirl?

Time to go see the almighty mother.

* * *

"I need your fucking help."

Konan glanced up. Hidan was in the doorway, hand propped on his waist. Konan suppressed the urge to tell him he looked like a girl.

"What can I do for you?"

"I'm trying to tell Kakuzu I like him. Should I say 'I would like it if you fucked me' or 'I want to be your fucktoy'?"

* * *

The Jashinist sighed, kicking rocks across the pavement of a sidewalk. Hands jammed in his jeans, t-shirt tightly streched over his chest, his hair gleaamed in the sunlight and, really, if he did say so himself, he just screamed I WANT YOU TO SCREW ME.

"...Hidan."

The platnium perked up at his name. "Kakuzu!" He said, sounding like a lost puppy who'd found it's owner. "How was your damn class?"

The money-lover looked surprised at his interest, but hesitantly replied, "Fantastic."

"Fucking great," Hidan swallowed, feeling his nerves buzz up. "Hey, would you like..." Dont say to fuck me! Don't do it! "...to accompany me to lunch? I fucking missed it and I know your goddamned lunch period is now."

Kakuzu eyed him. "Dont you have a class?"

Hidan waved his hand. "Fuck that. Food comes before school."

"...Alright," The senior finally agreed.

Hidan did a mental victory dance.

* * *

Kakuzu couldn't stop staring at the platnium blond.

Yes, he was aware the cult fanatic held a thing for him. To be honest, he wasn't against the idea...

He just needed to be sure the junior really wanted him.

Hidan look up. "You gonna fucking eat or what?"

"Language," the senior retorted, picking up a fry.

* * *

Hidan was finding it exetremly hard to not be around Kakuzu.

The junior would get nervous, jittery, and would turn into a PMS-ing Deidara. And the instant the senior male did appear, Hidan would be by his side, bickering and/or flirting shamelessly.

Kakuzu had become his drug, Hidan thought as he chattered away about absolutely nothing to the senior, swear words appearing often. He took a breath, only to speak again, and be stopped by one of Kakuzu's fingers on his lips.

"You need to learn to breath, Hidan," The senior murmured, before disappearing.

Hidan stared, blushing a bit. Fuck. He was in deep.

* * *

"Hey, Kakuzu, you fucker, wait up!"

The senior paused, letting Hidan catch up with him. "Yes?"

"Goddammit, couldn't you just fucking..." The blond trailed off. "I, uh...shit! I really fucking like you!" Silence. "And I would really like it if you fucked me into oblivion right now."

Kakuzu sighed, drawing the junior in. "You ruined the moment."

"Shut the fuck up! Kamidamn..."

"I like you, too," Kakuzu smirked, placing a kiss on Hidan's lips.

"You better damn do," Hidan muttered, tugging on Kakuzu's shirt. "Fuck you for screwing with my feelings!"

The money-lover chuckled.

* * *

Clapping filled the arena as the seniors began to progress across the stage.

The platnium blond glance around at his companions. Itachi and Kisame were whispering, Deidara was bothering Sasori, and Tobi was trying to get Zetsu to notice him.

Then, it was Kakuzu's turn.

Hidan cupped his hands, and, as Kakuzu walked up to recieve his diploma, yelled, "CONGRATS ON GRADUATING YOU SEXY MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Shut up Hidan!" Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi chroused, smacking him.

He could hear Pein, Konan, Zetsu, and Kakuzu laughing and he smirked.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**TADA! Finally, I bring you the fifth part of Days, -does mental victory dance- Ha-ha. Okay, so, obviously, Hidan needs some mouthwash, but whatevs.**

**Review! REVIEW!**

**~RAWR**


End file.
